(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition for manufacturing optical fiber ribbon, more particularly to a resin composition for manufacturing optical fiber ribbon comprising a photopolymerizable urethane acrylate oligomer containing polydimethylsiloxane, a monomer, a photoinitiator, a leveling agent/defoaming agent, and an antioxidant in which optical loss after the ribbon manufacturing process can be minimized by increasing tensile strength and surface slipping characteristics, and by minimizing the shrinkage of resin while it is cured.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, studies on a coating method using an ultraviolet ray curable resin have been actively pursued since it not only has short reaction time, high energy efficiency, and does not require a high temperature during curing compared to a method using a thermosetting resin, but it also has many merits in the aspects of productivity such as simplification of equipment and facilities.
On the other hand, technologies in which various processes are simultaneously carried out have been developed by adopting the ribbon process as a method in which the coated optical fiber is aligned. However, when an alkyl chain type manufacturing resin which has been conventionally used is used in the ribbon process, its surface slip cannot show 30 mN/m or more surface tension, and the shrinkage of coated resin is increased during curing so that a bending phenomena in which the ribbon bends in the force-receiving direction occurs because of the shrinking forces. The bending phenomenon has problems in that interference occurs to a straight light resulting in optical losses. Furthermore, bending also occurs when surface friction is generated since the ribbon is stacked in a slot process after the ribbon coating process. Although technologies have been developed which provide for surface slipping characteristics by coating talc on the surface in the general ribbon process in order to solve problems caused by the surface friction, the technologies have complicated problems in which an additional process is added.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a resin for manufacturing optical fiber ribbon in which optical losses can be minimized by increasing tensile strength and surface slipping characteristics and minimizing the resin shrinkage during curing in order to solve the problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a resin composition used in preparing the resin and a preparation method for the resin.
In order to accomplish the objects, the present invention provides a resin composition for manufacturing optical fiber ribbon comprising a) a photopolymerizable urethane acrylate oligomer containing polydimethylsiloxane (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cPDMSxe2x80x9d), b) a monomer, c) a photoinitiator, d) a leveling agent/defoaming agent, and e) an antioxidant.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a preparation method for manufacturing optical fiber ribbon in which the resin composition for manufacturing optical fiber ribbon is used.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a resin for manufacturing optical fiber manufactured by the resin preparation method for manufacturing optical fiber ribbon.